gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
GNT-0000 00 QanT (aka 00Q, 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta"), is the successor unit to the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed and tuned specifically for Celestial Being's first Innovator, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 QanT is the latest mobile suit (MS) designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprints originated from an Innovators draft and was sent over from Veda/Tieria (with level 7 clearance) for Celestial Being (CB) engineers to analyze and develop. As the successor to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, 00 QanT contains an upgraded Twin Drive System and possesses the new Quantum System. Celestial Being MS engineer Ian Vashti used the collected quantum brainwave (QBW) research data from earlier tests with Setsuna piloting the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G to perfect the QBW interface the Innovators had used on their units. The Quantum System is also a product of their development and it's part of the new Twin Drive System. The unit possesses two newly created GN Drives specifically made for its Twin Drive System. These solar furnaces are located on its back and underneath the shield, near the left shoulder respectivelyHG 1/144 00 QanTand were developed by a team led by Linda Vashti at Jupiter. Lessons learned from 00 Raiser's Raiser System perfected the Twin Drive System of 00 QanT, thus eliminating the need for additional stabilizer equipment like 0 Raiser. The Quantum System is also the successor to 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst System, which allows Setsuna to expand his QBWs. It creates a massive quantum field that extends an Innovator's consciousness to communicate with sentient minds for mutual understanding. 00 QanT, like its predecessors Exia and 00, is a melee combat-oriented mobile suit. Its primary weapon is the GN Sword V, the latest in the line of dual functioning weapons that can alternate between sword and rifle modes. A GN Shield is mounted over the left shoulder in a similar fashion to one of the GN-0000 00 Gundam's GN Drives. The shield itself can deploy 6 GN Sword Bits (stored on the sides of the shield) which serve many functions, but are primarily remote blades and don't possess any ranged particle weaponry. The Sword Bits can be attached to the GN Sword V to form either a powerful buster sword or a buster rifle for combat. For added defense, 00 QanT can deploy a GN Field by placing the 6 Sword Bits in a closed spherical formation and can activate Trans-Am to enhance its overall capabilities. Being CB's most advanced MS to date, the 00 QanT is so powerful that it can possibly eliminate the entire ELS race if Setuna chose to do so instead of becoming a peacemaker.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) The head piece of the 00 QanT acts as a controlling device for the Sword Bits, the particle controlliong capabilities of the antennae have yet again improved, allowing the 00 QanT to communicate using Quantum Brainwave interfacing. Ian Vashti has designed the head of the 00 QanT to resemble Setsuna's previous Gundams, the GN-001 Gundam Exia and the GN-0000 00 Gundam. MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) The arm parts of the 00 Qan were made to allow the 00 Qan to weild it's close combat weapons to the fullest. The wrist joints were made to be so flexible that they actually could move like a human arm. The GN Condensers located within the arms have been improved, allowing GN Particles to be transferred to the weapons smoothly and effectively.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) The leg parts of the 00 QanT have built in AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) capabilities to allow it to achive high maneuverability in zero-G conditions. The knee joints of the 00 QanT were made to be as fluid in motion as a real human knee. Some parts of the legs were developed from the GNZ-series, while other parts bore massive improvements to the original parts from the 00. The remaining parts were derived from other GN Drive equipped mobile suits.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Armaments ;*GN Shield :A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its rear GN Drive via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage and quick-recharge unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a hidden beam gun on the shield for missile interception purposes. :The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other. It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer When the Sword Bits are deployed, they are expanded toward both sides of the GN Shield, and simultaneously fly towards the locked-on target.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) ;*GN Sword V :The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It is fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers and is developed from the heavy GN Sword IV Full Saber. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form a GN Buster Rifle or a GN Buster Sword depending on the formation.Hobby Japan September 2010http://img827.imageshack.us/f/1279792690365.jpg/ With all six GN Sword Bits attached to the sword, 00 Qan(T) possesses the ability to create a large beam saber similar to the Raiser Sword while in Trans Am. ;*GN Sword Bits :Stored on the GN Shield are six GN Sword Bits00 Special Edition II booklet, of which there are 3 different types. The 2 A Bits are long bits which are usable as separate homing projectiles or as handheld swords.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) The B Bits perform in the same manner, but can be optionally used as handheld daggers and possess the ability to generate a beam saber.Robot Damashii GNT-0000 00 QanT figure The C Bits are similar in function to the A Bits, but are half the size of the latter. They have hidden handles that enable them to function as handheld swords . They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as attacking individually or forming up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either a buster rifle or a buster sword.. :In addition to offense, the bits can also create a GN Field when positioned together in a circle and aid in the initiation of quantization without 00 QanT needing to enter Trans-Am by grouping into a circular, portal-like formation.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer Through combining an A bit and a B bit, a sword can be formed. The sword bits are robust enough to withstand a few attacks, therefore it is possible that they can have Shield Bit capabilities. System Features ;*Bit Control System :**GN Field ;*Miniature Veda Terminal :In order to help Setsuna sort through the massive irrelevant data during the upcoming interface with the ELS inside their core ship, Tieria Erde ordered the installation of a miniature Veda terminal on-board the 00 QanT. Tieria uploads a holographic version of himself to assist Setsuna. ;*Twin Drive System :**Quantum System :**Trans-Am System History During Celestial Being's second encounter with the Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifter, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei suffered a ruthless mental attack that left him comatose. While in this state, he lay immersed in a dream-like vision where the spirits of deceased Celestial Being members Lichtendahl Tsery, Christina Sierra, and Neil Dylandy offered him some words of advice and support. Setsuna woke from the dream, filled with a new resolve and a certainty in his mission. He then sortied in the 00 QanT, joining humanity's last stand against the invading ELS. Setsuna's aim was to break through the ELS forces and reach their mothership in order to communicate with them. On the way, he sees Patrick Colasaur's GN-XIV begin to be assimilated and quickly fires on Patrick's mobile suit, saving him from assimilation and death. As the ELS GN-XIVs begin to converge on him, Setsuna deploys the 00 QanT's GN Sword Bits and arranges them to form a circular, portal-like GN Field. Graham Aker in his GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) also arrives to assist in defending Setsuna, and attempts to then clear a path for the Innovator. During the battle, Setsuna disengaged the GN Field and combined the GN Sword Bits with the GN Sword V to create the Buster Rifle Mode. He then activated Trans-Am and fired a massive beam saber out at the ELS structure. While Graham's Brave was hit and partially assimilated, the ELS structure is shown to pull itself together and recover from the beam saber damage. Graham then decides to believe in the Gundam Meister's vision of a future built through understanding. He activates Trans-Am and charges full speed at the ELS mothership, slamming into it and sacrificing himself to create a hole large enough for Setsuna to enter. Later, Setsuna reached the ELS core and activated the Trans-Am System in conjunction with the Quantum System, purging the 00 QanT's outer armor. Managing to communicate with the ELS, Setsuna finally reached an understanding with them. Setsuna then agreed to become humanity's liaison and quantized to the ELS homeworld in order to foster a better understanding of each other's cultures. Setsuna and the 00 QanT then disappear, their fates unknown until their return 50 years later in 2364 A.D. 50 years after the events of the ELS War, Setsuna and the 00 QanT returned to Earth, where he visited an aged and blind Marina Ismail in her country home. It is revealed that Setsuna is no longer fully human, as the ELS have given him a partially metallic body that would forever preserve his youthful appearance even after half a century. Variants ;*[00 Qan(T) Full Saber|GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan[T Full Saber]] Picture Gallery Quanta LOL.png|GNT-0000 - 00 QanT Image:00_Qan(T)_GN_Sword_IV.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Image:00_Qan-T-.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Image:00_Qan(T).png|00 QanT w/ GN Sword Bits in Combat vlcsnap-2010-09-24-08h03m37s235.jpg|00 Qan T's GN Field w/ Brave (Commander Test Type) 00quanta trans am.png|00 QanT in Trans-Am 00Q Raiser Sword.jpg|00 QanT's GN Buster Rifle 00Q QuantumSystem.jpg|00 QanT using Quantum System Fabulous00Q.jpg|00 QanT Modified with flowers in A.D. 2364 MG QanT.jpg|MG 1/100 00 QanT boxart Image:00 Qan(T).jpg|Fan art CG, front view. File:CG 00 Quanta Rear.jpg|Fan art CG, back view. Image:00 Quan(T) Original Colors.jpg|Fan art CG w/ concept color scheme. QANT_02.jpg|Fan art CG, w/o GN Shield. 00_quanta_by_HKGolden_Nanoha.png|00Q Wallpaper 00 QanT Lineart1.jpg|00 QanT Lineart 00 QanT Lineart.jpg|00 QanT Lineart Front/Back 00 QanT Lineart2.jpg|00 QanT Lineart File:00Qant_Burst_Front.jpg|00 QanT (Quantum Burst Mode Front) File:00Qant_burst_Rear.jpg|00 QanT (Quantum Burst Mode Rear) HG00 00 Qan-T-.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT 00 QanT Magazine Poster.jpg|MG 1/100 - 00 QanT - Magazine 00 QanT Magazine Poster0.jpg|MG 1/100 - 00 QanT - Magazine Notes *00 QanT's name is derived from the word quanta, the plural of quantum, a measure of subatomic particles. *The "T" on the 00 QanT's name means "Twin", meaning that the 00 QanT uses a specially designed GN Drive to utilize the Quantum System.http://www.gundam00.net/ms/01.html References Image:1277395879564.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT File:QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg|00 Profle of 00 QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemaios 2 Kai C01a.png|00 QanT's armaments External Links *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) on MAHQ